Biting Back Ch1
Biting Back Chapter 1: When Luke Met Thalia After my mother shook me for the last time, that was it! I could no longer take it, living in fear of my mother glowing green eyed and having to hide from her fits. I packed up my bags and left. Slamming the door behind me so that my mom knew what I was doing. I had never been alone before, but I was never going back there again. Even if one hundred monsters came after me, I would cut them down before I would knock on that front door again. I kept on walking down the road, towards . . . anywhere really, I didn't care. Conneticut was fine, but I was planning on maybe: Florida, California, maybe I could get myself on the big screen, or prehaps New York. New York sounded nice, lots of good places, easy for me to start pick poketing like I did when ever I walked to school, a person would come past and a few minutes later, I could just hear a oice in the wind panicing over a missing wallet and several credit cards. To me, money would never be a problem, stealing came easy to me but I didn't know why. I wasn't really a bad guy, but a kid needs money when he's on the street. I did pretty well for a few years, but there was always trouble around the corner. It was probably only a few months after my twelth birthday (possibly, but I wasn't sure), that I came across a huge man in a thick coat, it was summer which bothered me seeing as he wasn't shivering at all, but my main thought was on the wallet he had stashed in his upper right pocket. I knew that this would be easy piking for me, but I didn't know what I was in for. The man turned towards my area of street, I then walked up from behind the alley with my cap face down so that my face was concealed, and as we got closer, I 'accidently' ran into him. "Watch it kid!" he grunted, a bit like a mutt would sound like. "Sorry" I replied as I kept walking around him and I thought I was on a role for getting my 116th undetected theft. . . until: "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you demigod". I stopped dead in my tracks, I was frozen to the spot. I slowly pivotted round towards the huge man, who was gleaming from the height of his position. I dared to look up to reveal my face, he had a heavy shadow convering everything above his nostrils, he desperately needed a shave. He also wore gloved, but as he put his hand onto my shoulder, I felt what seemed to be a talons digging into my bones. "Let's see how tough you really are, Demigod". At that instant I fell backwards as the huge man ripped himself free from his clothes and revealed himself as a huge blood thristy beast, I would of discribed it if I hadn't run from the sight of it down the street. I could hear its feet breaking the pavement as it chased me down the road. "Come back here wallet theif!" he bellowed. I dropped his wallet when I had began running, but the crowd seemed to care more about a theif than a monster as they tried to stop me at every turn. I kept on pushing through the crowds hoping to evade im, but it was no good, he was always on my trail. My mistake was taking that alleyway, which was fenced off higher than I had ever seen. I paniced as I attempted to climb it, I even tried to burrow like a dog, but I couldn't get to the other side. Then I slowly turned forward facing my only exit as a shadowy figure blocked it from me. I looked up as the creature slowly advanced at me. I pulled out the only thing I had, a small bronze knife and I held it out in front of me, but my shaking defence didn't seem to scare the monster, only amuse it. I began chuckling, until he jurked forward slightly as a the but of a sword hit him in the head. "OWWW!" he yelled. as he knocked what ever it was out of the air and slammed it against the wall. I was quick toreact. I took the oppitunity to stab the monster in the neck, dust leaked from his wound, but he then grabbed my head and squeezed it like he wanted to break my skull open into little pieces. I cried in pain, but then something caught the monsters eye as he dropped me like a stone and slowly and reluctantly stepped backwards, one step at a time. I looked round and there was a sheild incrested with the most hideous face imprinted on it that it nearly scarred me to death. The sheild then transformed into a small braclet on a girl with thick black hair, spiked like she had been electrified. Her eyes were also lightning like in an electrical blue shade. she was about two years younger than me, but she seemed more bold than I was, and better prepared. "Here" she said offering me her hand, which I took. "Thanks, what was that?" I asked. "A monster, he seemed to like your scent." I didn't see how he would like the smell of a boy who hadn't washed in months. "I'm Thalia, by the way" she said. "My names Luke, Luke Castellen". Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Biting Back